Impedance matching networks are commonly used for maximizing power transfer within many radio frequency (RF) and microwave systems. For example, in RF transmitters, impedance matching networks might be used to provide an impedance match from an output impedance of an RF power amplifier (PA) to an impedance of an RF load (e.g., an antenna). Such impedance matching increases the transmitted power, reduces power loss and reduces or eliminates the need for additional circuit elements (e.g., isolators, etc.).
One class of impedance matching networks is referred to as tunable impedance matching networks (TMNs), sometimes called automatic antenna tuning units. Conventional TMNs might be implemented as single-element or lumped-element reactive networks where at least one of the reactive elements are variable (e.g., tunable) components such that the impedance of the variable components at a particular frequency, or over a range of frequencies, can be modified. The reactive elements within a TMN might be arranged in circuit topologies such as a ladder-network, an L-network, a T-network, or a Pi-network.
Conventional TMNs can be classified as either analog (continuously adjustable) or digital (adjustable among a set of discrete values). Analog TMNs utilize variable reactance elements having reactance values (at some frequency or over a range of frequencies) that can be tuned in a continuous manner by adjusting bias conditions. Digital TMNs implement the variable reactive elements as digitally switched arrays of static reactance elements. This approach allows adjustment of the impedance of the reactance values in finite and discrete steps.
Analog TMNs are often implemented using varactor diodes (or varactor diode circuits) or micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) varactors. Although analog TMNs allow fast and accurate impedance matching over a wide range of impedances, relatively high bias voltages are required to operate at high power levels.
Digital TMNs are often implemented using CMOS switches, MEMS switches, PIN diodes or discrete power transistors. Although MEMS switches have low on-state resistance and can operate up to tens of GHz with low power consumption, MEMS switches require large control voltages. PIN diode and CMOS switch-based digital TMNs exhibit low-to-moderate on-state resistance and, thus, can handle high power levels at the expense of some resistive power loss. PIN diode and CMOS switch-based digital TMNs are favorable for on-die integration, for example for Software Defined Radio (SDR) integrated circuits (ICs) and other on-chip TMNs. Digital TMNs, however, exhibit limited tuning resolution, and hence, limited accuracy with which impedance matching can be achieved. In some high power applications where accurate impedance matching is required over a very wide impedance range, such as RF plasma drivers, the use of digital TMNs can be impractical due to the largo number of digital switches needed to achieve the required fine-tuning resolution.